


Reverse Cowgirl

by katwalking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey Asspirations, M/M, Reverse Cowgirl, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwalking/pseuds/katwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bollig appreciates Shaw's softer side, his plump ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Cowgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Petra's Hockey Asspirations fest at http://petra.dreamwidth.org/704324.html, because I appreciate hockey asses and thighs.

Brandon had thought about it; no one could regularly see an ass like Andy’s and not think about it bouncing up and down on their dick. Hell, Brandon had even overheard Sharpy telling Andy, “That ass is the prettiest thing on you, Shawzy.”

At the time, Andy had blushed brick red and said, “Shut the fuck up before I tell Abby.”

Sharpy had shrugged, all faux humble. “Abby knows a good thing when she sees it.” He grinned. “Obviously.”

But for once, Brandon couldn’t blame Sharpy. Kaner was the one at fault, gleefully shouting, “Reverse cowgirl,” in a captive Tazer’s pained face. Brandon hoped Kaner’s girlfriend knew what she was getting into and exactly how open the lines of communication were between Kaner and Tazer.

As soon as Brandon heard the words coming out of Kaner’s mouth, he knew that was what he wanted, to watch Andy’s ass jiggle as he worked Brandon’s cock, selfish with it. He and Andy fucked pretty much all the time since Andy was a greedy fuck, but they hadn’t tried that particular position. Andy liked it hard and fast, usually on his knees. Brandy shifted in his seat. Andy was across the room with Bickell trying to show him the proper way to twerk and they were both so far off, it was amazing. He jerked, startled, by the sudden taste of paper in his mouth and spit, instinctively. A piece of balled up napkin fell to the table. 

“There was a little drool there,” Sharpy said and wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

Brandon shoved his shoulder and stood up to head over to Shaw and Bickell. Andy gave up on Bicks once Brandon got close, dancing over to grind up against Brandon’s hip. Several wolf whistles went up at once as Brandon leaned down to whisper in Andy’s ear,” Ready to get out of here?”

Andy stopped rubbing up against him and stared up into his face. Whatever he saw there made him grin delightedly. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Brandon said.

“I’m out, losers,” Andy shouted and dropped his leg from where it was wrapped around Brandon’s thigh. “Going home to twerk for my man.”

Kaner yelled, “Get it, Shawzy,” and Tazer just shook his head sadly like his life as captain of the two time Stanley Cup winning Blackhawks was so damn hard. Tazer needed to man the fuck up.

The ride back to Andy’s place was mostly spent with Brandon prying Andy’s hand out of his lap and reminding him…reluctantly, of all the reasons roadhead was a terrible idea beginning with death and ending with the ubiquitous iphone cameras on every street corner and at every redlight. Andy wasn’t that impressed with his reasoning, but he stopped trying to get Brandon’s dick out in the car.

“Come on, mutt,” Brandon said, nose tucked into the back of Andy’s neck, waiting for him to open the apartment door.” Andy fumbled his keys a little bit, but then they were practically falling into the living room. Andy kicked at the door behind them; Brandon made sure it was actually closed and locked.

Andy pulled at the waistband of Brandon’s pants, bit at the fleshy part of his shoulder and swore viciously as he got nowhere. Brandon pushed his hands away, well versed in handling a grabby Andy. He deftly wrestled Andy’s shirt over his head, the popped the button of his slacks.

“Get your pants off, “Brandon said before stepping back to deal with his on clothes. He watched Andy kick off his shoes and socks, step out of his pants. Andy’s cock was thick, always a stretch the rare times he felt like fucking Brandon. Brandon liked that, the way Andy was meaty in all the right places. 

“You just gonna stare or you going to fuck me?” Andy asked, stepping forward into Brandon’s space. 

Brandon put a hand on his shoulder. “Stare. Turn around for me, mutt.”

Andy frowned up at him, but turned around easy enough. On ass cheek tensed briefly before Andy settled into a wide legged stance.

The sound of Brandon dropping to his knees was loud in the apartment and Andy said, ‘What,” and moved as though to turn around. Brandon caught him about the waist.

“Don’t move.” Brandon leaned in, placed a kiss at the small of Andy’s back and slid his hands up the back of Andy’s thighs. There was a deep crease where Andy’s ass met the top of his thighs; Brandon fit his hands there, lifted. He couldn’t help a little squeeze before letting go and nuzzling along the round curve of Andy’s ass. 

Andy laughed a bit, sound cut off by a sharp inhale when Brandon sunk his teeth into a cheek. “Fuck, Brandon,” he said. Brandon leaned back to take another look. Andy’s ass was pink where Brandon had rubbed his beard against it and the mark of his teeth stood out against pale skin. 

Right then. Andy swore at the first touch of Brandon’s tongue and kept right on swearing, until he said, “I’m about to fucking fall down.”

Brandon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Andy’s legs were shaking, knees bending and locking as Andy tried to keep his balance. “Tell me you got some slick stashed in here.” They fucked in the living room 2 nights ago and Brandon didn’t remember getting up for lube and Andy never prepared even though he almost always initiated sex outside the bedroom. 

“Table, table, table,” Andy practically chanted and folded to the floor to crawl a few feet forward to yank open a small drawer. 

Andy pressed the bottle into Brandon’s hand and climbed back into his lap, rubbing his cock against Brandon’s stomach. “Hurry up and put your dick in me.”

“Like this,” Brandon said and prodded Andy until he was facing away again, thighs bracketing his own. Thick ass turned up. Prepping Andy never took long, but Brandon spent a few minutes just pushing his fingers in and out slowly because he liked the look of it. Liked holding Andy open with one hand and fucking him with the other.

“Yes,” Andy said, long and drawn out as he sat on Brandon’s dick. Brandon kept a hand on Andy’s ass to keep him from taking it too fast. When Andy was about half way down his cock, Brandon stopped him and curled his hips up, pulsing his dick in and out, in and out, while Andy wiggled against his hold. 

“You look good like this,” Brandon said and thrust up again, “with my dick in you.”

Andy grabbed Brandon’s wrist and tugged. “Go deeper.” He moaned when Brandon pulled him back, seated him on his dick. “Yeah,” Andy said, “like that.” 

It’s not long before Brandon’s hips are stuttering with the way Andy’s bouncing in his lap, lost in chasing his own pleasure. “Babe,” Brandon said, begging.

“Okay, okay,” Andy said, pulling his cock furiously. Brandon felt it when Andy came, saw it in the way his muscles went tight all the way down his back to his fabulous ass.

“Fuck,” Brandon said and hauled Andy tight back across his chest. He sucked a bruise into the side of Andy’s neck as his hips jerked up, involuntary twitches driving him deeper into Andy.

“Mmm,” Andy said into his ear. “Reverse cowgirl, really, Brandon?”

Brandon cleared his throat. “You loved it.”

Andy said smugly, “You loved it, this ass.”

And really, Brandon did.


End file.
